Rock
Rock & Roll Preschool is the 8th Wiggles video with the current generation that was released in 2015 in Australia and New Zealand and in 2016 for North American audiences. Song List #Rock & Roll Preschool #That's the Sound of Rock & Roll #Henry Likes Water #I Went to the Library #Dance with Emma #Jess' Song #Two Polite Elvises #Mr. Wardrobe #Balla Balla Bambina #It's a Tickle Party #Ballerina, Ballerina #Ukulele Rock #Broccoli Bunch #The Story of Emma's Glasses #Wake Up! #Melbourne Amore #Riding My Bike #Goomy Galah #It's Okay to Cry #You Got the Drop #Gooey, Gooey, Splidgy, Splodge, Splodge #I Want a Leather Jacket Credits * Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle * Lachy Gillespie as Lachy Wiggle * Simon Pryce as Simon Wiggle * Emma Watkins as Emma Wiggle * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Clare Field as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Lucy Wiggan as Wags the Dog * Tasmin Cummins, Lauren Hannaford as Henry the Octopus * Voice by Paul Paddick * With Special Guests: Lou Diamond Phillips, David Campbell as Mr Wardrobe, Robert Rakete, Todd Goldstein * Music Produced By: Anthony Field * Director: Anthony Field * Producer: Paul Field * Director of Photography: Brian Stone * Choreographer: Caterina Mete * Production Manager: Kate Alexander * Post Production: Aaron Hill, Brian Stone, Braeden Lynden, Leonardo Silvestrini * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Wiggly Performers: Eliza Cummins, Tasmin Cummins, Clare Field, Dominic Field, Lauren Hannaford, Andrew Koblar, Caterina Mete * Additional Guest Performers: Daniel Attard, Luke Field, Jae Nelson * Child Performers: Edward Alexander Williams, Anthony Caio, Xavier Christou, April Cividin, Holly Cividin, Antonio Field, Lucia Field, Maria Field, Rachel Gardiner, Isabella Harris, Luca Harris, Jessica Keller, Owen Lane, Julia Lanzetti, Elnette Moyo, Evie-Rose Murphy, Sierra-Lyric Prasad, Ella Walters * Animal Performers: Elvis the Chihuahua, Gucci the Galah * Additional Photography & Camera Assistant: Aaron Hill * Sound Recordists: Aaron Hill, Alex Keller * Director's Assistant: Caterina Mete * Assistant Choreographer: Emma Watkins * Costumes/Props; Caterina Mete * Hair & MakeUp Artist: Alex Wharton * Graphic Design & Illustrations: Daniel Attard * Opening Titles & Motion Graphics: Brian Stone * Colourist: Aaron Hill * Audio Post Production: Braeden Lydnnen * Stills Photography: Aaron Hill * Chef: John Groth * Runners: Dominic Field, Adam Lloyd, Conor O'Brein * Music Recorded & Mixed By: Alex Keller * "Ukulele Rock" Recorded By: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Music Mastered By: Don Bartley * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Rock & Roll Preschool Filmed at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney and Melbourne, Australia Trivia *Actor Lou Diamond Phillips guest stars as the Preschool's principal. *There is a new song called Rock & Roll Preschool, which there is an adaptation of, Rise for Alex. *Some prominent locations include the Rock & Roll Preschool and its library, music room, and dance hall (the last of which heavily resembles the set used in the 1998 version of Get Ready to Wiggle from Wiggle Time!). *The outfits from Dingo Tango and Dance A Cachuca appear in Ballerina, Ballerina. *A new version of Balla Balla Bambina is on the album. *This is the eighth Wiggles Video with the current Wiggles Generation. * The DVD was shown at Hoyts Cinemas in Australia and NZ. * Lots of the songs are adapted from other Wiggles or Cockroaches songs. * Irish Stew does not appear on the video of the CD. * Riding My Bike and The Story of Emma's Glasses were seen originally on Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series). * This DVD is Robert Rakete's second guest appearance on a Wiggles DVD after Wiggle House. * This video marks the return of the Red Maton Electric guitar when Dominic plays it in Two Polite Elvises. * Emma mentions the song Let's Have a Ceili at the end of the prologue of Jess' Song. * Jae Nelson, who is the current drummer for the Wiggles, appears in the security guard clip as security for Lachy, and as the drummer in Goomy Galah. * This is the first video in which Lachy plays the Accordion. * This is the first video in which Simon plays the Red Maton Bass Guitar. * In Mr. Wardrobe, a knight is seen at one point while following The Wiggles. * All these songs, except for Melbourne Amore, take place at the Rock & Roll Preschool. * This is the first Wiggles video released in U.S. and Canada by Kaboom! Entertainment. * The DVD and album cover highly resemble the cover of American artist Bruce Springsteen's album Born in the U.S.A. * This video aired on Treehouse TV in December 2017. * This is the last Australian video to feature the 2009 ABC for Kids logo on the packaging, though The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! is the last to feature it in the opening. * Greg Page and his kids Lara and Cameron saw a cinema screening of this DVD. Gallery TheWigglesLogoinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Anthony'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Anthony's title Emma'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Emma's title Lachy'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Lachy's title Simon'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon's title Dorothy'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Dorothy's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title Wags'TitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Henry's title LouDiamondPhillips'Title.jpg|Lou's title DavidCampbell'sTitle.jpg|David's title RobertRakete'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Robert's title ToddGoldstein'sTitle.jpg|Todd's title RockandRollPreschooltitlecard.jpg|Title card TheWigglesinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandLouDiamondPhillips.jpg|The Wiggles greeting Lou Diamond Phillips RockandRollPreschool-Prologue.jpg|"Let's rock and roll." File:RockandRollPreschool(song)1.png|Blue Maton electric guitar File:RockandRollPreschool(song)2.png|Anthony playing his blue Maton electric guitar File:RockandRollPreschool(song)3.png|"Rock & Roll Preschool" File:RockandRollPreschool(song)4.png|Emma, Lou, and Simon File:RockandRollPreschool(song)5.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)6.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)7.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)8.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)9.png|Emma, Lou, Simon, and Anthony File:RockandRollPreschool(song)10.png|Lachy playing his key-tar File:RockandRollPreschool(song)11.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)12.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)13.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)14.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)15.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)16.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)17.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)18.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)19.png|Lou and the kids File:RockandRollPreschool(song)20.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)21.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)22.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)23.png|Simon and Anthony File:RockandRollPreschool(song)24.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)25.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)26.png|Lachy and Emma File:RockandRollPreschool(song)27.png|Lachy, Emma, Lou, and Simon File:RockandRollPreschool(song)28.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)29.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)30.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)31.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)32.png|"Don't share your food at preschool." File:RockandRollPreschool(song)33.png|"Don't share your food at preschool." File:RockandRollPreschool(song)34.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)35.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)36.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)37.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)38.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)39.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)40.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)41.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)42.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)43.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)44.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)45.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)46.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)47.png|Anthony File:RockandRollPreschool(song)48.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)49.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)50.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)51.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)52.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)53.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)54.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)55.png|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips jumping File:RockandRollPreschool(song)56.png TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain TheWigglesandtheWigglyJukebox.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Jukebox That'stheSoundofRockandRoll.png|"That's the Sound of Rock and Roll" HenryLikesWater-Prologue.jpg|Simon and Tasmin Simon,TasminandEliza.jpg|Simon, Tasmin and Eliza SimoninRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon HenryLikesWater.jpg|"Henry Likes Water" ProfessorSimonandHenry.jpg|Simon and Henry HenryinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Henry ProfessorSimoninRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Professor Simon IWenttotheLibrary.jpg|"I Went to the Library" TheOtherWigglyHumansinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheAwakeWigglyHumansinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans EmmainRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Emma DancewithEmma.jpg|"Dance With Emma" Jess'Song-Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Jess' Song" CaptainandSimoninRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Captain and Simon WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Wags and Captain Jess'Song.jpg|"Jess' Song" EmmaSingingTwoPoliteElvises.jpg|Emma singing TasminandEliza.jpg|Tasmin and Eliza LachySingingTwoPoliteElvises.jpg|Lachy singing AnthonyandDominicPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Dominic playing Maton guitars SimonSingingTwoPoliteElvises.jpg|Simon singing EmmaandLaurenPlayingSnareDrums.jpg|Emma and Lauren playing snare drums AnthonyandLachyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Anthony and Lachy PaulandSimon.jpg|Paul and Simon TwoPoliteElvises.jpg|"Two Polite Elvises" Mr.Wardrobe-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles Mr.Wardrobe-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles and David Campbell TheReplacementWigglesinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Anthony Mr.Wardrobe.jpg|"Mr. Wardrobe" TheWigglyHumansandDavidCampbell.jpg|The Wiggly Humans and David Campbell Knight.jpg|A knight TheWigglesandDavidCampbell.jpg|The Wiggles and David DavidCampbell.jpg|David BallaBallaBambina-2015Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Balla Balla Bambina" BallaBallaBambina-2015.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" SimonSingingBallaBallaBambina.jpg|Simon singing LachyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Lachy Luke,JaeandDaniel.jpg|Luke, Jae and Daniel File:LucaHarris.png|Luca It'saTickleParty-Prologue.jpg|Lachy introducing "It's a Tickle Party" CaptainandEmmainRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Captain and Emma CaptainFeatherswordinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Captain Feathersword It'saTickleParty.jpg|"It's a Tickle Party" TheAwakeWigglesinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Awake Wiggles LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Lachy and Captain CaptainandAnthonyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Captain and Anthony EmmaandAnthonyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Emma and Anthony SimonandLachyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon and Lachy CaptainandSimonSingingBallerina,Ballerina.jpg|Captain and Simon singing Ballerina,Ballerina-2015Prologue.jpg|Captain, Simon and Emma SimonSingingBallerina,Ballerina.jpg|Simon singing Ballerina,Ballerina-2015.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" UkuleleRock-Prologue.jpg|Robert and Emma UkuleleRock.jpg|"Ukulele Rock" File:RobertRaketeinRockandRollPreschool.png|Robert File:TheWigglesandRobertRaketeinRockandRollPreschool.png|The Wiggles and Robert SimonandtheWigglyJukebox.jpg|Simon and the Wiggly Jukebox BroccoliBunch-Prologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Broccoli Bunch" File:TheWigglyJukebox.png|The Wiggly Jukebox TheWigglyJukeboxSongSelection.jpg|The Wiggly Jukebox Song Selection BroccoliBunch.jpg|"Broccoli Bunch" SimonEatingBroccoli.jpg|Simon eating broccoli TheWigglesEatingBroccoli.jpg|The Wiggles eating broccoli TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and the kids Emma'sGlassesBook.jpg|Book: Emma's Glasses AnthonyReadingTheStoryofEmma'sGlasses.jpg|Anthony reading chapter 1 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-Page1.jpg|Page 1 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-SceneOne.jpg|Scene One AnthonyReadingTheStoryofEmma'sGlasses2.jpg|Anthony reading page 2 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-Page2.jpg|Page 2 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-SceneTwo.jpg|Scene two AnthonyReadingTheStoryofEmma'sGlasses3.jpg|Anthony reading page 3 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-Page3.jpg|Page 3 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-SceneThree.jpg|Scene Three TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-SceneFour.jpg|Scene Four AnthonyReadingTheStoryofEmma'sGlasses4.jpg|Anthony reading page 4 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-Page4.jpg|Page 4 EmmaSingingTheStoryofEmma'sGlasses.jpg|Emma singing TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses.jpg|"The Story of Emma's Glasses" TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-Epilogue.jpg|Anthony closing off the story LachySleepinginBed.jpg|Lachy sleeping in bed WakeUp!.png|"Wake Up!" LachySleepinginRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Lachy sleeping LachyWakingUpinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Lachy waking up TheWigglyGroupinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggly Group MelbourneAmore.jpg|"Melbourne Amore" ToddGoldstein.jpg|Todd Goldstein File:CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninRockandRollPreschool.png|Captain falling down RidingMyBike.jpg|"Riding My Bike" TheMaleWigglesinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Male Wiggles SimonandEmmainRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon and Emma Lachy,EmmaandGoomy.jpg|Lachy, Emma and Goomy GoomytheGalah.jpg|Goomy the Galah GoomyGalah-Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Goomy Galah" JaePlayingDrums.jpg|Jae playing the drums GoomyGalah.jpg|"Goomy Galah" TheMaleWigglesandJaeNelson.jpg|Jae and the Male Wiggles playing music Simon,LachyandGoomy.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Goomy JaeandSimon.jpg|Jae and Simon LachyandGoomy.jpg|Lachy and Goomy GoomyonLachy'sShoulder.jpg|Goomy on Lachy's shoulder It'sOkaytoCry-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles It'sOkaytoCry-Prologue2.jpg|Emma talking about her nanna's death EmmaWatkinsandEdithRoyal.jpg|A picture of Emma as a baby and her nanna, Edith Royal LachySingingIt'sOkaytoCry.jpg|Lachy singing It'sOkaytoCry.jpg|"It's Okay to Cry" BabyEmmaandEdith.jpg|A picture of baby Emma and Edith Royal LadyEmmaandEdith.jpg|Lady Emma and Edith EmmaSingingIt'sOkaytoCry.jpg|Emma singing Dorothy,EmmaandEdith.jpg|A picture of Dorothy, Emma and Edih in the Taking Off concert tour EmmaandEdithEatingIceCream.jpg|A picture of Emma and Edith eating ice cream Emma,BabyEmmaandEdith.jpg|Emma, baby Emma and Edith BabyEmmaandEdithinFall.jpg|Baby Emma and Edith in the fall LadyEmmaandEdithin2014.jpg|Lady Emma and Edith in 2014 BabyEmmaandEdithinherHouse.jpg|Baby Emma and Edith in her house BabyEmmaandEdithinWinter.jpg|Baby Emma and Edith in Winter YouGottheDrop.jpg|"You Got the Drop" SimonandHenryinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon and Henry DROPLetters.jpg|"DROP" letters WagsandLachyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Wags and Lachy TheWigglyMascotsinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Dorothy WagsinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Wags DorothyandEmmainRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Dorothy and Emma Gooey,Gooey,Splidgy,Splodge,Splodge.jpg|"Gooey, Gooey, Splidgey, Splodge, Splodge" IWantaLeatherJacket-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Antonio and Luka IWantALeatherJacket.png|"I Want a Leather Jacket" File:TheBigRedCarinRockandRollPreschool.png|The Big Red Car File:TheMaleWigglesintheBigRedCar.png|The Male Wiggles in the Big Red Car ElvistheChihuahua.jpg|Elvis the Chiahuahua RockandRollPreschool-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue File:Anthony'sTitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Anthony in the credits File:Lachy'sTitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Lachy in the credits File:Simon'sTitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Simon in the credits File:Emma'sTitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Emma in the credits File:CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Captain in the credits File:Dorothy'sTitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Dorothy in the credits File:Wags'TitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Wags in the credits File:Henry'sTitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Henry in the credits File:LouDiamondPhillips'TitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Lou Diamond Phillips in the credits File:DavidCampbell'sTitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Mr Wardrobe in the credits File:RobertRakete'sTitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Robert Rakete in the credits File:ToldGoldstien'sTitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Todd in the credits File:RockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|The credits File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits1.png|The song credits File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits2.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits3.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits4.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits5.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits6.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits7.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits8.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits9.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits10.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits11.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits12.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits13.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits14.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits15.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits16.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits17.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits18.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits19.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits20.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits21.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits22.png EdithRoyal'sDedicationCard.jpg|Edith Royal's dedication card File:RockandRollPreschoolendboard.png|End board DVD Gallery Rock and Roll Preschool Back Cover.jpg|AUS Back cover WP 20151109 009.jpg|AUS Disc Rock'n'RollPreschool-StandardSnapCase.jpg|AUS DVD Reprint (standard sized DVD snap-case) Rock&RollPreschool-USDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover 20160421 153327.jpg|US back cover 20160421 153559 001.jpg|Disc D1B536DC-AC3F-4F94-96F8-ECC199907C1C.jpeg|AUS DVD Booklet CDA42473-5B2E-432D-BC82-A63BBE278D83.jpeg D65DC601-91EA-4B04-A714-F90286ECBADB.jpeg 8DF8B379-5589-49C8-8C24-9B7D170395A5.jpeg DVD Menu Gallery Australian Menus 3D3BCD71-1DDB-419B-A4ED-65592CAB4E4A.jpeg|Warning Screen 399B84F6-2219-478B-9913-65430594E0EB.jpeg|Rated G Screen RockandRollPreschool-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu RockandRollPreschool-SongJukeboxMenu.jpg|Song Jukebox menu RockandRollPreschool-SongJukeboxMenu2.jpg|Song Jukebox menu #2 RockandRollPreschool-SongJukeboxMenu3.jpg|Song Jukebox menu #3 RockandRollPreschool-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu RockandRollPreschool-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu North American Menus Rock&RollPreschoolUSDVDMainMenu.png|Main menu Rock&RollPreschoolUSDVDSongJukeboxMenu1.png|Song Jukebox menu #1 Rock&RollPreschoolUSDVDSongJukeboxMenu2.png|Song Jukebox menu #2 Rock&RollPreschoolUSDVDSongJukeboxMenu3.png|Song Jukebox menu #3 Rock&RollPreschoolUSDVDSpecialFeaturesMenu.png|Special Features menu Rock&RollPreschoolUSDVDSubtitlesMenu.png|Subtitles menu Behind the Scenes PaulFieldinRockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes.png|Paul Field RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes.png|Brian and Aaron editing the video DancewithEmma-BehindtheScenes.png|"Dance with Emma" Promo Pictures File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rock & Roll Preschool" File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Rock & Roll Preschool" File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Paul, Clare, Lucy and Tasmin File:RockandRollPreschoolSet.jpg|The set File:RockandRollPreschoolDanceRehearsal.jpg|Emma and Caterina doing dance rehearsals File:Anthony,LouDiamondPhillipsandAlexandraWharton.jpg|Anthony, Lou and Alexandra File:LouDiamondPhillipsandAlexandraWharton.jpg|Lou and Alexandra File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture7.jpg|Lou on the microphone File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:TheWigglesandConnorO'Brien.jpg|The Wiggles and Connor O'Brien File:Rock&RollPreschoolBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture10.jpg|Owen Lane File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture11.jpg|Lou and the kids File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture12.jpg|Xavier File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes5.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and Lou File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschoolPromo15.png|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschoolBehindtheScenes6.jpg|Anthony, Lachy, and Lou File:EmmaandtheWiggleSecurityGuards.jpg|Emma and the Wiggle Security Guards File:EmmaandDaniel.jpg|Emma and Daniel File:MeettheSecurityGuards-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Security Guards File:MeettheSecurityGuards-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Security Guards File:MeettheSecurityGuards-PromoPicture3.jpg|Daniel and Luca File:MeettheSecurityGuards-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy and the Wiggly Security Guards File:That'stheSoundofRockandRoll-PromoPicture.jpg|Emma playing the drums File:That'stheSoundofRockandRoll-PromoPicture2.jpg|"That's the Sound of Rock and Roll" File:That'stheSoundofRockandRoll-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Jukebox File:That'stheSoundofRockandRoll-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain playing the Hofner bass guitar File:That'stheSoundofRockandRoll-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon singing on the microphone File:HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture.jpg|"Henry Likes Water" File:HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain, Simon, Emma and the Cummmins Twins File:HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing the conga drum File:HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture4.jpg|Professor Simon and Henry File:HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain, Simon, Emma and the Cummins Twins File:HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture6.jpg|Simon and the Cummins Twins File:IWenttotheLibrary-PromoPicture.jpg|"I Went to the Library" File:IWenttotheLibrary-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma, Lachy and Captain File:IWenttotheLibrary-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon and Anthony File:IWenttotheLibrary-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles File:IWenttotheLibraryPromo5.png|The Wiggles at the Rock & Roll Preschool library File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dance with Emma" File:TheWigglesandAndyDexterity.jpg|The Wiggles and Andy Dexterity File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture3.jpg|Clare, Emma and Andy File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Maria File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture5.jpg|Clare, Emma and Andy File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Male Wiggles File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture7.jpg|Clare and Andy File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture8.jpg|Emma in her rear side File:DancewithEmmaPromoPicture9.jpg|Emma and Maria File:DancewithEmmaPromo10.png|The Wiggles File:Jess'Song-PromoPicture.jpg|"Jess' Song" File:Jess'Song-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma, Caterina, Ella, Holly and April File:Jess'Song-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the Irish Dancers File:Jess'Song-PromoPicture4.jpg|Caterina File:Jess'Song-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma, Caterina, Ella, Holly and April File:LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinRockandRollPreschoolPromoPicture.jpg|Lachy and Captain File:TwoPoliteElvises-PromoPicture.jpg|"Two Polite Elvises" File:TwoPoliteElvises-PromoPicture2.jpg|Paul and Simon playing bass guitars File:TwoPoliteElvises-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and Lauren playing the snare drums File:AnthonyandDominic.jpg|Anthony and Dominic File:TwoPoliteElvises-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul playing Maton bass guitar File:TwoPoliteElvises-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony and Lachy as Elvises File:TwoPoliteElvises-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and Lauren playing the snare drums File:TwoPoliteElvises-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Dominic playing their Maton guitars File:SimonandLaureninRockandRollPreschoolPromoPicture.jpg|Simon and Lauren File:TwoPoliteElvises-PromoPicture7.jpg|Paul and Simon playing bass guitars File:TwoPoliteElvises-PromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony and Dominic playing their Maton guitars File:Mr.Wardrobe-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mr. Wardrobe" File:MrWardrobe-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Mr. Wardrobe" File:MrWardrobe-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Mr. Wardrobe File:MrWardrobe-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Mr. Wardrobe File:MrWardrobe-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma File:BallaBallaBambina-2015PromoPicture.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" File:BallaBallaBambina-2015PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles File:BallaBallaBambina-2015PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and Jessica File:BallaBallaBambina-2015PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Jessica dancing File:BallaBallaBambina-2015PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and Jessica dancing File:AndyDexterityandAlexandraWharton.jpg|Andy and Alexandra File:Ballerina,Ballerina(2015)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Ballerina, Ballerina" File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony, Andy and Lachy File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and Andy File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and Andrew File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Tasmin File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture7.jpg|Tasmin File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony, Andy and Lachy File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture9.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Captain File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture11.jpg|Emma, Caterina and Tasmin File:Ballerina,Ballerina-DanceRehearsal.jpg|Dance Rehearsal: "Ballerina, Ballerina" File:TheWigglesandRobertRaketeinRockandRollPreschoolPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Robert Rakete File:UkuleleRock-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ukulele Rock" File:UkuleleRock-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and Robert File:UkuleleRock-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Robert File:BroccoliBunch-Rehearsal.jpg|Rehearsal: "Broccoli Bunch" File:BroccoliBunch-PromoPicture.jpg|"Broccoli Bunch" File:BroccoliBunch-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma, Andy and Caterina File:BroccoliBunch-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Lachy playing their instruments File:BroccoliBunch-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Caterina and Andy File:BroccoliBunch-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles eating broccoli File:TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Story of Emma's Glasses" File:TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and Dr Spectacels File:WakeUp!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Wake Up!" File:AnthonyonhisMacComputer.jpg|Anthony on his Mac computer File:WakeUp!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Wake Up!" File:WakeUp!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy sleeping in bed File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture.jpg|"Melbourne Amore" File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain and Todd Goldstein File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Todd Goldstein File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles at Flinders Keepers Station File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture5.jpg|Todd, Simon and Captain File:TheWigglesandtheGoldsteinFamily.jpg|The Wiggles and the Goldstein family File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture6.jpg|"Melbourne Amore" File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and the tram File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles in Melbourne File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles and Todd Goldstein File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles eating food in Melbourne File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles and Todd Goldstein File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture12.jpg|Lachy under the rain File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture13.jpg|Anthony as a mime File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggles at Melbourne Gardens File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture15.jpg|Lachy under the rain File:RidingMyBike-PromoPicture.jpg|"Riding My Bike" File:RidingMyBike-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Riding My Bike" File:RidingMyBike-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles File:RidingMyBike-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma pumping her bike File:RidingMyBike-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Male Wiggles File:EmmaandAndrew.jpg|Emma and Andy File:GoomyGalah-PromoPicture.jpg|"Goomy Galah" File:GoomyGalah-PromoPicture2.jpg|Andy and Caterina File:GoomyGalah-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma, Caterina and Andy File:GoomyGalah-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma, Caterina and Andy File:It'sOkaytoCry-PromoPicture.jpg|The Male Wiggles playing music File:It'sOkaytoCry-PromoPicture2.jpg|"It's Okay to Cry" File:YouGottheDrop-PromoPicture.jpg|Simon and Henry File:YouGottheDrop-PromoPicture2.jpg|"You Got the Drop" File:YouGottheDrop-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and Emma File:YouGottheDrop-PromoPicture4.jpg|Wags and Lachy File:YouGottheDrop-PromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy and Emma dancing File:Gooey,Gooey,Splidgey,Splodge,Splodge-PromoPicture.jpg|"Gooey, Gooey, Splidgey, Splodge Splodge" File:IWantaLeatherJacket-PromoPicture.jpg|"I Want a Leather Jacket" File:IWantaLeatherJacket-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles File:LucaandAntoniointheBigRedCar.jpg|Luca and Antonio in the Big Red Car File:IWantaLeatherJacket-Rehearsal.jpg|Rehearsal: "I Want a Leather Jacket" File:IWantaLeatherJacket-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "I Want a Leather Jacket" File:ClareandElvis.jpg|Clare and Elvis File:DanielandElvis.jpg|Daniel and Elvis File:ConnorO'BrienintheBigRedCar.jpg|Connor O'Brien in the Big Red Car File:IWantaLeatherJacket-PromoPicture3.jpg|Clare, Emma and Andy File:IWantaLeatherJacket-PromoPicture4.jpg|Luca and Antonio File:TheWigglyCrewandtheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggly Crew and the Big Red Car File:IWantaLeatherJacket-PromoPicture5.jpg|Clare, Emma and Andy File:IWantaLeatherJacket-PromoPicture6.jpg|Clare, Andy and the kids waving File:IWantaLeatherJacket-PromoPicture7.jpg|Luca and Antonio B-Uzb3hCQAASwbF.jpg|Red carpet premiere! 10615528 10153296631327018 906793665372025269 n.jpg|Red carpet premiere! 10988265 10153296632142018 8021780703841967279 n.jpg|Red carpet premiere! 10801693 10153296631657018 7535820621482669349 n.jpg|Red carpet premiere! 10509735 10153296632112018 6796431336539127083 n.jpg|Red carpet premiere! 1380296 10153296632067018 646489637454620619 n.jpg|Red carpet premiere! Wiggles pack giveaway.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture $_70000,000.jpg|The Backdrop of the set The-Wiggles-Website-Carousel.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture The-Wiggles-Book-Photo.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture Category:Wiggles videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Videos Category:Elvis Mentions Category:New Wiggles Category:2015 Category:2015 DVDs Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Treehouse Movies Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Hulu Movies Category:Series 9 Category:Series 9 Videos Category:United States Category:Canada Category:ITunes Movies Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles